


You had no right

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [44]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Love, Unresolved Tension, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver, Felicity and William are arranging a family dinner for everyone they care about. There's some tension in the air after William's heroic acts. Oliver has a few things that he wants to say to Roy about training William behind Oliver and Felicity's backs.





	You had no right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 271 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oliver and William were in the kitchen preparing dinner and Felicity was sitting on the kitchen counter sipping her wine. They were having a dinner party because they wanted to cherish every day of their lives. They couldn’t take their lives or their freedom for granted. They had learnt it hard way and they weren’t going to forget the lesson. 

They had invited everyone from their old team. John and his family were coming and Roy had promised to come. In addition, Dinah, Curtis and Rene with Zoe had agreed to arrive. Curtis’ boyfriend, Nick, was on duty so he wouldn’t be there. Oliver thought how could it felt to be friends after the rocky road that they had been through. Forgiving hadn’t been easy but it was worth the trouble. Yet, they still remembered how everything had gone down. Therefore, they had agreed to take it slow and not to team up yet. Nevertheless, they did exceptions to that rule if there was a special need. They had a common goal and they had found a balance so it was all good. 

Oliver also had a big problem in his hands as a parent and a hero. He turned to look at his son who was chopping an onion. Yesterday William had decided to defend a helpless woman against a scumbag in the middle of the night. He had taken actions and he got hurt in the process. It pained Oliver to think of the bruise on his son’s side and the bump on the back of his head. 

The physical injuries weren’t the thing he was worried about the most, though. Oliver was worried about how his son was eager to do good. Now William said it was all about self-defense but Oliver knew that soon it wouldn't be good enough. He was too young to join his crusade or team but Oliver could never let him go out there alone. He had tried to avoid training him because he had wanted his son to have as normal childhood as possible. Most importantly it felt wrong to have him in the harm’s way. It would be his end if something happened to William. He also knew that Felicity agreed with him on that.

“What are you thinking of, Oliver?” Felicity asked quietly beside him. He had been too deep in his thoughts to notice her coming close to him. 

Oliver shook his head and grabbed her hand before answering: “I don’t know what to do with William. I think I won’t be able to keep living if something ever happens to him.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Felicity said while squeezing his hand gently.

“I already have to apologize to you because I may arrow our common friend today. Roy taught our son to defend himself physically without our consent. Roy also knew why I hadn’t agreed to train William,” Oliver growled under his breath.

Felicity chuckled and responded: “I agree with you so I think we should apologize to Thea for hurting his boyfriend.”

“And there is that too,” Oliver groaned.

William had turned his attention to his parents and he tilted his head before asking: “You’re kidding, right?”

Oliver and Felicity turned to look at him and Oliver answered: “I’m not kidding. I’m not known for my sense of humor, kiddo.”

Felicity winked at her eye to William and he rolled his eyes. Then he stated: “You should know that I’m going to have uncle Roy’s back.”

“I guess you’re your father’s son after all. I have had Roy's back many times and now I’m paying the price for it,” Oliver said and barked out a laugh.

Felicity joined the laughter while William tried to contain his composure. William turned his back to his parents so they couldn’t see him smiling. He resumed chopping and Felicity went to set the table. Oliver leaned on the kitchen counter and stared at his son for a while longer. It still made him sick that he had miss these special moments with his family while he had been in the prison. 

Oliver’s train of thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Oliver was going to get it but William rushed ahead of him. Oliver guessed his son wanted to warn Roy beforehand. He was a loyal friend after all. Oliver walked slowly towards the front door to see if it really was Roy.

Around the corner he saw a glimpse of a red hoodie. Oliver wondered if Roy even owned other shirts. He headed to his son who was talking to Roy quietly. Both Roy and William lifted their heads when Oliver approached them. Roy was wearing a worried expression and he turned his eyes back to William.

Roy asked: “Are you sure you are okay, William?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” William responded.

Oliver cleared his throat and asked Roy: “Can we talk alone for a minute.”

William pleaded: “Dad.”

“Go to see if Felicity needs some help. I need to have a chat with your uncle Roy,” Oliver demanded without turning his gaze away from Roy.

Roy nodded and William reluctantly left. Then Oliver and Roy walked to the living room and a tense silence fell over them. Oliver stared his crime fighting partner sternly while Roy avoided his gaze. Oliver waited for the explanation. He wanted to hear what Roy had to say for himself.

Roy nervously played with the sleeve of his hoodie and apologized: “I’m sorry, Oliver. I had no idea that he would do something like that.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow and asked: “Really? You really didn’t think that he was going to play a hero when he got the chance instead of informing us and letting us to take care of it? If my memory serves me right, you were also young and irresponsible guy who wanted to do good. You were almost killed back then because of it. My son could have been killed last night because he wanted to do good.”

“You don’t play fair,” Roy complained.

“I don’t plan to because you really screwed up this time. Did it never occur to you that there was a reason why I didn’t teach him?” Oliver sharply growled letting it all out.

Roy’s eyes snapped at Oliver’s and he said heatedly: “William have told me about your excuses and you have talked about the reasons behind your decision. I can say it's all bullshit. You know we live in Star City, right? He needs to learn how to defend himself and I was the one who just helped him.”

“It wasn’t your decision to make,” Oliver almost shouted.

Roy nodded and agreed: “You’re right. I’m not William’s dad but you are. I’m not going to tell excuses because I should have told you and Felicity everything. I know it.”

Roy’s chest heaved and Oliver had a rare feeling. He was helpless and he didn’t know what to do next. Yelling at Roy wasn’t going to help. Oliver and Felicity had already punished William for his actions but it was also obvious that William didn’t regret what he had done. Of course, his son felt bad for letting them down but Oliver knew that William would do it again. 

There was a knock on the door again but Oliver and Roy ignored it. Someone else was going to get that. Oliver rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. Roy took a step back and sat down on the couch. Then he sighed deeply and dropped his head on his hands. 

Roy opened his mouth: “You know me, Oliver. I’m not sorry for teaching William. I’m sorry for going behind your backs and I’m sorry for his injuries.”

“Why did you do it?” Oliver asked defeated because he actually wanted to know.

Roy shrugged and responded: “I guess I saw myself in him. William feels so helpless sometimes and he wanted to be able to control something. I wanted to help him like you helped me. He has been through so much. His mother died, his dad went to prison, he saw how his stepmom was attacked, there were threats and bodyguards among other things. I’m not accusing anyone but William really needed to feel like he was controlling his own life.”

Oliver listened to Roy carefully and slumped to sit next to him. He rubbed his face with his hands. Roy was partially right. He still should have come to talk to them but there was the truth behind his words. His son was a young man who was often confused. He needed a way to let it all out.

Oliver should have listened to his son better. Oliver had wanted to shield him so he had made the decision for his son. He needed to protect him. William was too young and vulnerable to be near fights and violence. Yet, he should have seen William’s point of view. Oliver had just decided to ignore it because it wasn't what Oliver himself wanted for his son. 

Oliver and Roy turned their attention to John and Lyla who entered the room. Lyla grinned and said: “William asked if we could come and see whether Roy was still alive.”

Oliver rolled his eyes while he rose on his feet and John asked: “What’s going on? William actually seemed concerned. What have you done this time, Harper?”

Roy raised his hands up in the air and complained: “Why do you think it was me?”

“Because you’re the trouble maker,” Felicity stated when she stepped inside the room.

She walked next to Oliver and he wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders. Then he pressed a small kiss on the top of her head. 

“And you’re gross,” William said to his parents as he walked to the room carrying JJ in his arms. 

“You’re on thin ice, young man,” Oliver warned before asking: “Is the dinner ready and has everyone arrived?”

William nodded in answer. At the same time JJ squirmed in William’s arms and Oliver could see the pain on William’s face when JJ pressed William’s side and ribs. William tried to hide his pain so he and JJ were the first ones to leave the room and the others followed. Oliver and Felicity were the last ones in the room because they lingered for a while. They needed a moment alone. 

Felicity looked into Oliver’s eyes and smiled reassuringly. Then she kissed a corner of his mouth avoiding his lips. Oliver pursed his lips questioning what was going on.

Felicity whispered into his ear: “If I start now, I won’t be able to stop and we have guests.”

Oliver grinned at her before whispering back: “I think we should ditch them.”

Felicity poked his chest and said: “You’re a bad influence, Oliver Jonas Queen. C’mon they’re waiting for us.”

Felicity took his hand and dragged him into the dinner room where Oliver met the rest of their guests. Everyone greeted him while Felicity and he took their seats next to William. They started the dinner and laughter and conversations filled the room. Everyone seemed to have good time. 

Soon JJ’s question interrupted every other conversation. He asked: “Do you also want to be a hero when you grow up, William?”

JJ looked at William innocently and William started coughing. When William didn’t answer, JJ turned his attention to Rene’s daughter, Zoe: “How about you, Zoe?”

Zoe looked at her father cautiously without responding. When nobody answered, JJ announced: “I’m going to be a hero when I grow up. It’s the best job in the world. At least my mommy says so.”

Lyla looked a bit surprised but recovered quickly and agreed: “Yes, JJ. It is the best job in the world but you must also remember that it also a dangerous one. Not everyone makes it.”

Oliver thought about Tommy, Laurel, Quentin and everyone they had lost. He let his eyes scan over everyone in the room. He was so lucky to have them in his life. He was going to do everything in his willpower to keep them safe. Oliver squeezed Felicity’s hand under the table and she squeezed back.

JJ thought his mother’s words for a while and asked: “If everyone doesn’t make it, why do you do it?”

Before anyone could respond, William mumbled without even realizing: “Because it’s worth the risk. You can keep your loved ones safe. You can fight for the people who you care about and you can honor those who aren’t here anymore. You can make an actual difference with your actions and it gives meaning to your life. Therefore, it’s also the best job in the world.”

Everyone had turned to look at William who played with his food. Oliver didn’t know what to say but neither did anybody else. Oliver knew why he still was the Green Arrow but he hadn’t known how similar William’s values were to his. Maybe he should reconsider training William although he was still too young. He promised to himself to think about it.

Then Curtis raised his wine glass and smiled at William: “To the loved ones and family.”

William also raised his water glass and repeated: “To the loved ones and family.”

Everyone joined them and raised their glasses announcing: “To the loved ones and family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver hasn't agreed William to train with Roy again after William's heroic acts. Yet, William wants to train with Roy and Felicity wants everyone to tell the truth. They need a family meeting to solve the situation.


End file.
